The Emperor of MooShu
by Arendelle Panda
Summary: Miranda, Holly, Alex, and John try to fight Morganthe and her forces while avenging the murder of Emperor of Yoshihito. Story will be rewritten in future.
1. Prologue, Part One

**Prologue: The Spiral Council**

Most of the members of the Spiral Council were in the Spiral Council Watchtower located in Southern Grizzleheim.

The King of Grizzleheim had yet to arrive, and other members were getting worried.

"Do you think Valgard was attacked on the way here?" Ionletta Firelance asked.

"He's fine," Ambrose told her. "He just said he got caught up with something and he needed to fix it or else there would be trouble."

"I can't wait this long. Empress Ji is expecting a child and I need to be there for when she goes into labor!" Emperor Yoshihito slammed his frail fist on the table.

"Yoshihito! Calm down, Valgard will be here soon." Valgard's disappearance from the meeting shocked most of the members. Valgard always appeared half an hour early to the meetings. It had been 20 minutes and he still hadn't arrived.

_Northguard, Grizzleheim_

Valgard was in an intense fight. I can't miss the meeting, he thought. He swung his axe across many times while also doing hand touch hits. There were only three soldiers, but they had definitely been trained. After two slashes, Valgard finally got a victory. He stepped back into his cart and was wheeled back to Southguard for the meeting.

_Southguard Watchtower, Grizzleheim_

The members of the Spiral Council were in a squabble that Ambrose tried hard to fix.

"Everyone be quiet or I will eliminate your position on the Council!" Ambrose yelled in an effort to get their attention. Just that moment, Valgard burst in the door, bloody and sweaty.

"What happened to you?" Mayor Pimsbury asked.

"I was attacked in Northguard," Valgard sighed.


	2. Prologue, Part Two: The Meeting

**Prologue, Part Two: The Meeting**

"How could this happen?" Ionletta asked curiously. Valgard took off his bloody war helmet, set it lightly on the table, and began to talk.

_Eastguard Fortress, Grizzleheim_

Valgard was being dragged in his new Ravenscar Tribe Cart when he heard a crunching sound and the cart stopped. At the time, he was sharpening his Axe so he put down the rock and stepped outside with the sharpened Axe.

"Who's there?" Valgard asked. No one answered. He walked up to the front of the cart to see the driver bloody and dead, with many stab wounds.

"Hello?" The silence of Eastguard at this time was very suspicious. Eastguard was home to most of the Grizzleheim partying and the bears would be out drinking beer, but it was silent. As he turned around, he saw two ninjas. These ninjas weren't pigs, they were tall and slender. Humans.

Valgard took immediate action. He showed his Axe, the silver blade glistening in the moon's reflection. The ninjas snarled and proceeded to attacked him. Most ninjas that Valgard fought had only had metal swords, which were no use against his Axe. However, these ninja swords were steel, pretty hard for his Axe to slice through.

The battle was intense. There were many slices, slashes, stashes, and hand to hand combat. However, Valgard prevailed and finally sliced through some skin on their arms and cutting through their skin, winning the battle.

_Southguard Watchtower, Grizzleheim_

"Are you okay?" The King and Queen Crab took out a few first aid kits that were on the second floor of the watchtower.

"I'm fine. The most damage was done to those ninjas," Valgard answered.

"Well, storytime is over. We need to discuss the Prophecy." The rest of the Council gasped, but not Ambrose. Ambrose smiled.

_Morganthe's Castle, Shadow Crypt_

"They are about to discuss the prophecy. Ring the bells!" Morganthe yelled. Jacqueline DarkBlade ran outside to pound the drum, her thick black hair blowing in the wind. Morganthe's Army was used to this bell, calling only her top workers to her tower: Destiny SeaGem, Bailey SkyStaff, Michael SoulBlood, and Ian BattleHeart.

Destiny, Bailey, Michael, Ian, and Jacqueline got in their positions. "Friends," she began, "we have our mission." Morganthe's evil mouth pursed into a smile before laughing evilly.


	3. Prologue, Part Three: The Prophecy

**Prologue, Part Three: The Prophecy**

_Southguard Watchtower, Grizzleheim_

Ambrose got up and walked downstairs, his cloak blowing from the shallow breeze coming in from the balcony. The rest of the council talked quietly. The leader of the Council came back from downstairs with a shimmering crystal ball and a beautiful woman. She was the Spiral Oracle, Iridess.

Iridess had long, curly pale blonde hair that shimmered during her appearances at meetings due to the moonlight. Her skin was paler than any wizard in the entire Spiral. She had two pairs of wings, some in her hair and the other attached to her back. Iridess also had a pet, a White Tigeress named Belless. Iridess also had a mortal form, a girl named Iridian. Belless's mortal form was a white cat named Bella.

"Which prophecy shall I read?" Iridess said. Her heavenly voice made everything she said sound like a song. Iridess was truly a beautiful angel.

"Read the Prophecy of Miranda," Ambrose ordered softly.

Iridess cleared her heavenly voice.

_"After the death of a great leader, a hero shall rise. In the legendary Hero schools of Ice, Balance, Storm and Life, the heroes shall save a world. The great villain shall fall. Morganthe and her spider minions and all of the evil will never prevail. As long as we have Miranda, the entire Spiral, shall be safe."_

The Spiral Council clapped. "I never knew the prophecy could sound that beautiful," Sergeant Major Talbot remarked.

_Morganthe's Castle, Shadow Crypt_

"There we have it, the prophecy," Morganthe evilly muttered.

"It's so beautiful," Destiny remarked.

Morganthe flared up. "Shut up your worthless piece of trash!" Destiny was evil, but she was tired of being yelled at.

"Jacqueline, Ian, I have a mission for you. Bailey, Destiny, and Michael, leave." Jacqueline sat in the spidery type chairs that Morganthe suddenly conjured.

"I have news that Miranda is heading to MooShu to visit the new Emperor. For protection, Empress Ji is placing him in the aging machine, so he will be 14 when he is born. I want you to stop them from reaching the Shadow Crypt."

"We accept your mission," Jacqueline and Ian told their master. They turned their heads at each other and smiled. _Its time_, Jacqueline thought, _that Miranda and her worthless friends fell_, Ian added.

Southguard Watchtower, Grizzleheim

"We have bad news!" Valgard yelled, walking upstairs to the meeting room. "Morganthe has heard the prophecy, and she has sent Jacqueline and Ian to MooShu!"

The entire council gasped simultaneously. "Very well then," Ambrose decided. "Take immediate guard of the baby when he is born." The rest of the Council was dismissed and headed home, but Yoshihito teleported home.

_Jade Palace, MooShu_

Emperor Yoshihito had missed the birth, because when he arrived home, he saw his wife holding a small baby boy. "I'm going to name him Ying." Ji smiled. Yoshihito ran into the kitchen and picked up the noodles that he forgot to finish from his lunch with Ambrose. He never knew that the food had been poisoned. He was slurping up noodles when he instantly passed out. After a few spasms, Emperor Yoshihito was finished.

Empress Ji heard the crash. She and Ying ran to the kitchen to see Yoshihito dead on the floor. Ji was heartbroken. Before she called Ambrose, she placed Ying in the aging machine until he was 14. The teenage Ying walked out dizzy and lay in his cushion.

"Hello Ambrose! Yoshihito has died!" Empress Ji cried.


	4. Ying and Heroes

**Chapter One: Ying and Heroes**

_Southguard Stronghold, Grizzleheim_

"Did you finish your homework?" Ji asked. Ying and Ji were packing to head back to MooShu so Ying could sign the Emperor documents.

"Yes mom, it's all finished!" Ying yelled from his room.

"Hey," Lucy Ambrose said as she entered the room.

"Lucy! How've you been?" Lucy and Ying became great friends when the Spiral Council had another meeting. Ying and Lucy had to come with Merle and Ji when they travelled back to Grizzleheim for their meeting. The two teenagers were bonding in the Spiral Council Fortress.

"I'm great. Ambrose and I are about to head back to Wizard City, so he wanted me to give you this." Lucy held out a little necklace. It had a Wizard City symbol on the front of a MooShu flag. Lucy showed hers: a MooShu symbol on front of a Wizard City flag. "We can talk together with this." Yin and Lucy smiled.

"Yin come on, its time to go, the cart is here," Ji told Ying in the doorway.

"I'll talk to you soon Lucy." Ying and Lucy gave each other one more hug before Yin took his luggage and walked away.

_Tokyoko Airport, MooShu, Miranda's POV_

"Miranda, when do you think we'll reach the Shadow Crypt?" Holly asked me.

"I don't know. The portal to the crypt is in Dragonspyre, and I doubt the Emperor would let us get another key." We were traveling one day and we lost the Dragonspyre Spiral Key.

"Look, I just wanna get rid of Morganthe and go home." Alex rolled his eyes.

"We can go home for a bit, but then we need to continue fighting evil," I scowled. Alex groaned again.

"Well, the crowning is at noon. I suggest we get fitted in some fancy clothing and head on over." The four of us walked in front of "Xin Wu's Outfitters."

Alex and John chose hanboks, while Holly and I chose silk kimonos. The ceremony was held in the pavilion. The four of us walked in quietly to avoid notice. The music began, making us all jolt. We thought we had been caught.

The girl in front of us with red hair turned around. "Hi, I'm Courtney. Who are you?"

We made up some random names to disguise ourselves. "I'm Mary; this is Sarah, Jack, and Will."

"Oh, where do you live?" she asked.

"Yoshihito Village?"

"Oh you're poor?"

"No! I mean Shiritaki Village."

"Hey, I live there! That's weird; I haven't seen anybody like you before."

"Let's just leave that out."

"Introducing, Prince Ying!" The brand new Prince of MooShu walked out of MooShu. A guy with brown hair and an imperial uniform placed a crown atop his head.

"How are we gonna get him out of here?" I asked Holly. She shrugged. We just decided to turn around and run away so we could try again later.

"Show me your invitation," a guard said. We were in big trouble.

_Morganthe's Housing Castle, Shadow Crypt_

Destiny SeaGem was packing her bags. "I'm tired of this," she muttered under her breath. "I'm telling more about the Shadow Crypt." She attempted to close her over-packed suitcase.

Bailey walked in and closed it. "Where are you going Destiny?"

"I'm going back to Wizard City, to reveal the location of the Shadow Crypt."

Bailey slapped her. "You know she said don't do that again. If you don't unpack and get yourself together, I am going straight to Jacqueline."

Destiny gave her a mean glare. "You wouldn't."

"You know I would." Destiny was evil, but another thing she was sick of was Bailey. She always told on her and got her in trouble.

"I was just kidding," Destiny lied. "I was going to Wizard City to kill Ambrose."

"Great! Have fun, and don't show him mercy." There was a gleam in Bailey's eye and she left. Destiny grabbed her weapon, her suitcase, and ran to Morganthe's Tower.

"Master, I need to go to Wizard City."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"To kill Ambrose and take over the City, then the Spiral." Destiny bit her lip.

"Okay. If you see Miranda or her loser friends, make sure to kill them."

Destiny ran out of the tower. "Wow that was a big lie." She ran up the steps to the Spiral Door, pressing the key into the door. It clicked, and Destiny went inside.

A girl in a hooded cloak walked up the steps, her heels clacking against the black stone. She took out her special key to Wizard City. She then lifted the hood over her head.

"Time to get back home, liar." Bailey pressed her key into the door, and walked inside.

_Prince's Sanctuary, MooShu, Miranda's POV_

"You're Miranda from the prophecy? That's great!" Empress Ji noted. "His bags have already been packed for your trip."

"Hi guys, I'm Prince Ying," he introduced. The four of us shook his hand, but when I shook his hand, he blushed.

"Here are his bags, and make sure he doesn't forget this." Ji showed me a beautiful necklace, with a Wizard City symbol stacked on a MooShu flag.

"Let's go guys!" As soon as we got outside, my Faithful Dragoness Estella and Storm Seraph Samantha were waiting on us.

"Where are we going now?"

"Can we visit my father's village?" Ying asked. I had just remembered his father died.

"Aww, sure we can," I told him, giving him a hug. "We just need to make a few stops before we head there, after all, it is in the South, and we're in the East."

We all mounted Estella with our luggage. "We're first gonna head to Su Lee's shop so we can get armor for Estella and Samantha." Su Lee's Armor Shop was in Western MooShu, so it would take quite a while for us to even reach the middle of the world.

Holly and I started playing Mah Jong on our phones, while the boys talked about girls and Samantha took a nap. It was time for an adventure none of us would forget.

_DragonSpyre Spiral Door_

"I'm so dead! Bailey followed me here. Time to deceive her." Destiny took out another Spiral Key. She opened the spiral door and walked out: into Wolfminster Abbey.


	5. Letters from Krokotopia

**Chapter Two: Letters From Ktokotopia**

_Western MooShu, Su Lee's Armor Shop, Miranda's POV_

"Do you like it?" Estella asked in her smoky tone.

"I think it fits," Holly commented. Estella's armor was black with gold trims with a Stormy themed saddle.

"That will be 228, 103 Gold Yi SkyBringer," Su Lee told me. I took out packets of gold and handed them to her.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Ying came out of the dressing rooms with dark armor that showed off his bulging muscles. Before Su Lee told me the price, I pulled out some gold and handed it to her.

As we walked outside, a messenger walked up to John and handed him some letters. "These are addressed to Ying." John handed the bundle of letters to Ying. The bundle was awfully thick.

"Guys, I booked us a room at the Tai Chung Estate. We can rest up before we leave tomorrow."

"Great! I need to practice my vines," Holly said.

"John needs to work on MooShu history, he was never taught in school and the remaining work is MooShu. I guess in my spare time, I can work on my stalagmites," Alex noted.

"Okay, its set then." The Tai Chung Estate was beautiful. The house was decorated with cushions, flowers, and other things to make it tranquil yet modern. It surprised us that there was a TV inside.

Holly, Samantha, Ying, and I were watching TV while Alex loudly quizzed John on MooShu history.

"Who was the Emperor before Shiritaki?" Alex quizzed.

"Emperor Dai Chu," John answered.

"Which emperor was in rule during the Liberation of East MooShu?"

"Emperor Shiritaki."

"How long did Emperor Yoshihito rule?"

"Fifty-five years."

"Which battles took place between the Kroks' arrival in Krokotopia and Morganthe's invasion of Celestia?"

"The battles of Emiko Village, Hametsu Village, Shiritaki Village, Dai Chu Temple, Xin Wu's Estate, Mai Wu Estate, Tai Chung District, Yin Li Estate and Temple, Tai Chung Temple and Village. Are we done now? Wizard Space: The Story of the Last Space Wizard is on."

"No. Why was Emperor Gersai sent to Celestia?"

"Just leave him alone. We're watching it too." Holly smiled at Alex.

"Fine, but later we'll finish Chapter Sixty-Four."

"Whoa, I thought you said you guys just started!" I yelled in surprise.

"There are Two Thousand Eighty-Four Chapters and we did 3 hours of training before we left. At this rate, it would be two weeks to finish it if we did it with no breaks."

_Hyde Park, Marleybone, Destiny's POV_

I was lucky that I even GOT THE CHANCE to escape from Bailey. I touched the scar running from my shoulder to my "funny bone." A shiver went down my spine, reminding me of my last encounter with Bailey.

_I had just come back from another attempt to get Wizard City to know about the Shadow Crypt, but Ambrose sent me back again and banned me from the world._

"Where have you been?" Bailey asked as soon as I stepped out of the Spiral Door.

"Um, nowhere." I jolted with speed to the left, but her right hand caught my hand and pulled me down.

"You've tried to tell them about this place!" Bailey punched me.

"No, Morganthe sent me to Celestia to steal the Stone of Moonglade." It was true. I pulled the stone out of my knapsack.

"That's a fake!" Bailey took the glimmering stone and threw it into the murky waters surrounding the stairs. Taking my golden cimitar out of my bag, I thrust at her but she dodged me. "So you wanna fight huh? Well good luck!"

I made a strong thrust and it got her arm, but she just shook it off and charged at me. I ran off the steps and towards the Grotto. All you could hear in the stillness was the clanging of our swords and if you were close enough: the surges of electricity. After thrust and thrust, she slashed most of my arm. I began crying.

"Don't tell Morganthe and I'll never leave again," I lied. I ran across the ground to the Housing Castle, but I never knew she had that look on her face of determination.  
  
The reason Bailey and I hated each other was because when Morganthe was picking her top servants, I was number three and she was four. Ever since then, she's always tried to ruin me in everything I did. I started walking forward but I was tripped by a sword. I looked back at the attacker to see Bailey with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Her cruel lips curled into a smile.

_Western MooShu, Tai Chung Estate, Miranda's POV_

Emperor Ying was reading some of his letters. They were from one of his friend Lucy, who happened to be Ambrose's daughter.

"This one says they stopped in Krokotopia! Can we go there after the village? Please? I haven't seen her in weeks and this may be my only chance to see her!" Seeing the glint in Ying's eyes made me decide we had to go.

"Okay, we'll go," I said, smiling at him. He blushed. I saw a letter at the bottom of his stack with the word trouble. I grabbed it quickly, messing up the stack. It read:

_Dear Ying and Friends,  
Krokotopia needs your help! We have heard from Marleybone that two girls were fighting and they are both some of Morganthe's agents! Krokotopia is in trouble of being next and we need your help._

Sincerely,  
King of Krokotopia

"Guys, we have to go to Krokotopia." I showed them letter and got mixed reactions. Alex talked about training, Holly complained about no earth, vines, or grass, and John was hoping for a vacation. Holly then ran outside and started training. Alex dragged John into another room while Ying and I sat there looking at TV.

_Underground Marleybone, Destiny's POV_

"We can't be found or else the police will get us," I told Bailey.

"You're afraid of some dogs dressed in blue and gold? You're as wimpy as you've always been. I'm going to their general store and buying some food. We'll probably be stuck here for a while."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Why won't you make up with me about what happened?"

"Well, I've always wanted to live up to the fame and be one of her right-hand girls, but then when I heard about you, so I've been mad ever since."

"But we're still both working for Morganthe, so why can't we just work together? We may be able to catch Miranda. You don't have to come with me to Wizard City though." I sighed.

"Well, I guess I get your point. Let's work together." For the first time in a year, I smiled at Bailey.

_Southguard Watchtower, Grizzleheim_

"It seems Destiny is heading for Wizard City," Ambrose deduced from the images he saw in his crystal ball.

"We should alert Mindy SpellCrafter immediately," Zan'ne suggested. Ambrose lifted the crystal ball to reveal a red button. He pressed it and whispered the danger message.

_The Commons, Wizard City_

Mindy heard the alarms calling her. She rubbed her eyes and listened to the message. "I'm right on it." She pressed a button above her head. Inside Bartleby, 100 more guards walked in and guarded the Spiral Gate along with the other 400 soldiers there.


	6. Yoshihito Village

**Chapter Three: Yoshihito Village**

_Underground Marleybone, Destiny's POV_

Every night, one of us would sneak down to the general store and get a meal. One night as I was heading out, I was stopped by a ninja. After he took off his mask, I shrieked, "Michael?"

"Yeah, what were you doing here?" Michael asked me.

Michael was horrible. Even Morganthe admitted she hated him. Since we didn't like him, I just ran away towards the entrance to me and Bailey's hide-out.

_Eastern MooShu, Miranda's POV_

We were flying over Eastern MooShu when John looked into the distance and yelled, "There it is!" We looked towards where his finger was to see a large village that contained many shops. There were little huts dotting the grounds along with grass, flowers, and trees, a MooShu custom. In the middle was a golden statue of Emperor Yoshihito, polishing his sword.

Courtney must have been wrong, because the village looked plenty rich to me. The same guy we saw crowning Ying at the ceremony was in front of us when we landed.

"Hello! My name is Master Xin, and I'm a teacher at MooShu Academy of Magic in the Yoshihito District, not too far from here. Yoshihito Village is honored to have the prophesied Miranda and Prince Ying."

"Hi Xin, this is John and Alex. I'm Holly, and you can already see Miranda and Ying," Holly introduced.

Xin led us to our mini-houses we would stay in. They were decorated just like our room at the Tai Chung Estate. When I noted that, he mentioned that they got a lot of things from the Tai Chung Estate.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Xin asked us. Since it was Ying's idea, I let him answer.

"We'll be here for two days or so," Ying answered. Xin nodded at us and closed the double doors. Alex dragged John into another room.

"So Ying, anything you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, this is my first time here," he answered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to their infirmary, then I'm gonna practice my vines. I've almost got them but I'm having trouble with a move called "The Grabbing Vines of Wrath," Holly told us before prancing outside with her fan. Ying and I just sat there watching TV until Holly came back with some food.

"Dinnertime guys!" she yelled as she entered. Without speaking, we all took out food and ate it with chopsticks in the living room. After that, we groggily went to sleep.

_MooShu Spiral Chamber, Jacqueline's POV_

Ian and I finally arrived in MooShu. In my opinion, it was horrible, with all its life and energy. I had liked DragonSpyre much better, as it was dark and dreary.

"Let's just get the trash and leave," Ian muttered. A butterfly flew toward him. Ian clenched his fist, engulfing the butterfly with his hand, killing it. He dropped the dead body on the ground and left.

We had learned from our spy that she was in Yoshihito Village. Ian decided we would steal something so we could get there faster. Then, we would attack the village.

_Wolfminster Abbey, Destiny's POV_

Bailey and I were wearing separate disguises. She was dressed as a Journeyman wizard named Erin StormCatcher, and I was her Magus sister, Fiona IceCatcher.

"Listen, let's just collect Miranda and leave," Bailey groaned.

"Be quiet! These people think we're good, and if we blow our cover, there will be complete chaos!" I told her. The two of us entered the Oasis. We were already sweating from the devastating Krokotopian sunlight.

I re-gripped Smokey's Staff of the Sun as it was slipping out of my hand. I heard some weird buzzing sound. I turned around to see a bunch of sand, spinning around towards us.

"AH!" both of us screamed. We both ran forward when it started to rain.

"What? It doesn't rain in Krokotopia!" Bailey screamed. Bailey ran the other way when she felt tugging. "Help me Destiny! I… I mean Fiona!" she yelped. A few seconds later, the light rain in Krokotopia ceased, and all the wet sand was gone. We both ran inside the pyramid when something very weird happened.

The entrance was going towards us. It seemed like it was about to connect with the pyramid when we finally got to the rectangular place with the door.

"Phew, that was close," I sighed. That was when my hand pushed inside a brick. After it fell, my hand was stuck as the entire Great Pyramid fell on us.

_Yoshihito Village, MooShu, Miranda's POV_

"I think you should take a Yoga class or something," Holly suggested. What was she talking about? Holly took a Yoga class after we finished Marleybone, but she quit on the first day and got a massage instead.

"Why should I do that?" I asked her.

"Well, you may meet some other people!" Holly said happily.

"Shouldn't I just go to that convention?" I asked, pointing to the sign across the street.

"I guess that would work," she shrugged.

~

The next morning, I woke up at 9:00 so I could make it all the way there. The convention was quite far away, but it would be great exercise.

It took me 30 minutes to get to the convention. It was pretty packed. I saw a bunch of teenagers in a crowd, some sitting outside. I saw a girl with curly red hair that for some reason seemed familiar to me. I ended up walking over to her and talking to her. Then I realized what was going on.

"Jenna?"

"Miranda?"

I was talking to my SISTER. She gave me a big hug. "I missed you, where've you been?"

"I've been questing. I haven't seen you in a long time. Let me introduce you to my friends." I started walking when she walked towards me.

"Come on, let's get on Rylee." It turns out Rylee was a Phoenix. I got on and she controlled her. The two of us landed outside our new house.

"Who's this cute girl?" John asked smoothly as they walked outside.

"It's my sister." I gave him an uncomfortable glare.

"Oh."

After greeting each other, we walked back inside and watched TV. Then there was the explosion.

"What the—?" Alex questioned. Holly walked outside, wielding her fans.

"Um guys," she said worried, "Ian and Jacqueline are here."

_The Oasis, Krokotopia, Destiny's POV_

The two of us wiggled out of the Pyramid's rubble. Scared, the two of us made a run for it. Unfortunately, our make-up was coming off, so in a minute or so, we would be revealed. Quickly thinking, I took the extra bag of make-up out of my sack and dabbed it on my face, Bailey denied it.

"Good luck," Bailey said, pulling her hood over head. I took my key and Ice Bird with me as I stepped through the Wizard City Spiral Chamber. Ducking the booby traps, I ran out and through the Commons and to the Dorm Rooms.

**9683-ICECATCHER, FIONA **

I took out the key from my pocket and opened the door to see an Icy themed dorm. Phew.

_Underground Marleybone_

A girl with long blue hair and a girl with long purple hair are tied up, with Colossal Tape over their mouths. The little girl whimpered. The two girls were Fiona IceCatcher and Erin StormCatcher.


	7. Battle of Yoshihito Village

**Chapter Four: Battle of Yoshihito Village**

_Yoshihito Village, MooShu, Miranda's POV_

"What are Ian and Jacqueline doing here?" I asked. The view was still black, full of dust and ash from the explosion. The smoke covered the entire window, but I noticed Holly peering through the hole in the door.

"I see them walking, and OH BARTLEBY THEY'RE KILLING XIN!" Holly grabbed her fans, I grabbed my trident, and John and Alex grabbed their staffs. Ian and Jacqueline turned toward us.

"The so-called wonderful group is back. Too bad you won't see the end of this." Jacqueline promptly took out her XShuBooms. XShuBooms were throwing stars in the shape of skulls that detonated. Ian took out his double swords.

"Time for the end pretty lady?" He was looking at Holly, who flipped open her fans. At this moment, the battle began.

_Ravenwood Dorms, Fiona IceCatcher's Dorm, Destiny's POV_

I pulled out the fliers I had my backpack and moved it to a blue messenger bag. The flyers read:

**THE SHADOW CRYPT IS REAL!  
DON'T DENY IT! THE EVIL IS ACTUALLY THERE, AND YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IT!  
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE SHADOW CRYPT:  
VISIT DRAGONSPYRE THIS FRIDAY AT 6:30PM! AND BE READY TO EXPLORE!**

I took the Icy broom and walked out of the dorm room. Jumping on it, I ran with it between my legs and then jumped off the dock, the flyers flowing out. Then suddenly, I heard a ZIP! in the air. There was a sharp pain in the lower right corner of my stomach. Then, I fell unconscious.

_Yoshihito Village, MooShu, Miranda's POV_

The battle was going strong. Jacqueline and Ian caused a lot of damage, but it was okay, because Jenna was in pursuit of Jacqueline and Holly was in pursuit of Ian. The battle was going great until I felt a fierce pain in my arm. I collapsed on to the hard dirt ground, unconscious.

_Holly's POV_

After I had trapped Ian in some ivy, I heard Alex calling me to where the statue of Emperor Yoshihito (now burning) was. On the ground was Miranda, unconscious. I flipped off the roof to the scene.

"Okay guys," Alex began, "Here's the plan. Holly, heal Miranda and get to Estella. John and I will get rid of the fire at the Town Palace and then we can all escape together. Now, start!"

Alex started making it snow and then tried to freeze the fire. I pressed by hands to her stomach and her forehead, muttering the Rota. _"I use the power invested in me to heal Yi Miranda for the safety of the world and my friends."_

Miranda blinked and asked, "What happened?" I pulled her over to Estella, seeing the fire going out. Miranda was on the softest part of Estella, a cushion. It would take a few hours for the Rota to set in. Alex and John finally got to Estella.

"Thanks for that heroic action," Alex said. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed, my face beaming red.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, fine," I replied, smiling at Alex. Then, he smiled back.

_SpellCrafter Interrogation Center, Olde Town, Destiny's POV_

When I woke up, blue eyes were staring me in the face. "Ah!" I yelped.

"What did I tell you Destiny?" a girl next to Ambrose asked. The girl had silky blonde hair that kept turning brown. Her pink lips were pursed together and her green eyes seemed mysterious. I looked down and I was tied to a chair.

"Um, you said stay out of Wizard City."

"Then why are you here?" Ambrose yelled.

I teared up a bit. "To reveal the location of the Shadow Crypt."

"Not this time. We cannot lose ANOTHER wizard to the Shadow Crypt. You are to leave IMMDIATELY." The guards shoved me, my bag, and my scimitar into the Spiral Gate. When I got out, I was in the Krokotopia Spiral Chamber, alone.

_North-Eastern MooShu, Miranda's POV_

I woke up on the cushion on Estella. _Oh now I remember, I fell unconscious._

"Miranda's awake," John chimed. Holly and Ying rushed to hug me.

"Finally! We've been waiting on you to wake up."

I was still a little groggy, so I asked, "Where are we?"

"Well, we left Yoshihito Village 3 hours ago. Right now we're almost the main part," Ying answered. Everything felt great until I heard a laugh and an XShuBoom flew over our heads.

Estella got so low that we could hear her tearing through buildings. It was Ian and Jacqueline again. My way of solving the problem was lightning strikes. They sure scared them.

"Phew, that was close," Holly said as we landed, walking inside the Chamber.

_DragonSpyre, Destiny's POV_

I pressed my key into the air and walked into the portal. When I looked up, Bailey was grinning at me. And she had her sword out too.


	8. Provoked

**Chapter Five: Provoked**

_Part One: Royalty, War, and Sisters_

The Shadow Crypt, Destiny's POV

I was provoked to fight her, so I took the golden chance at defeating her. However, Bailey was just a lot better than me. Every thrust she could dodge, but one time I got her arm. _Okay Destiny, one arm out, one arm to go_. Bailey's weakness was the disability to use the arm. _Hopefully the poison won't go out soon_. However, she just kept fighting.

Okutami Village

Luke LegendSword peered through the window, looking for the legendary Helena Starlight. Helena instead came through the front door of the house.

"Luke, I need to tell you something," Helena said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not Helena Starlight," she began, dropping her armor. Once she was in her regular clothes, she continued. "I'm Lucy Ambrose or you can call me Lucy SpellCrafter.

Luke's mouth gaped open. "So are you leaving the village? We'll die without someone like you here."

"No worries," Lucy noted. "The legendary Miranda SkyBringer is coming here to protect you guys."

Luke remembered Miranda. They were best friends until a storm, where he washed up in a village. Luke also had a little crush on her.

"Anyway, I'm helping her and so is my sister Mindy. I think you should come too."

"Why would we go to Krokotopia?"

"Ian and Jacqueline are tracking them. They'll be in Krokotopia by sundown and plan to attack soon."

"How do you know that?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Our spy, Autumn Sky, is sending Ian and Jacqueline's plan. In case of a future attack, once Morganthe is defeated, Autumn Sky will go to the Celestian Council. Please come Luke."

"Oh fine, but we're taking my griffin Tyler." Luke packed up some bags and then he was ready for his part of the adventure.

Krokotopia, Miranda's POV

When we looked out at Krokotopia, we were surprised. "Whoa, what happened to the Pyramid of the Sun?" Ying asked. Holly, John, and Alex just went on with their lives, getting our room from Professor Winthrop. Alex mentioned getting books from Alhazred for John's history lesson. They were on chapter 581.

"I don't know. Maybe Destiny and Bailey were here and they destroyed the pyramid."

"I doubt it. The manders would have built it back already if they destroyed it. They must have used one of the Trick Bricks. Those make utter chaos," Ying deduced.

"I guess I get your point. Wanna go to the library with me? I promised Holly to pick up a scroll about the History of the Rota and Alex to get chapters 584-589 in the History of MooShu textbook."

"Sure. I have some scrolls Lucy have me that I need to return and I wanna get the scroll on how to decipher hieroglyphics."

"Okay then, let's go!

After Ying and I went to the library, we went to our room. It was finely decorated with Krokotopian artifacts, a case for scrolls, and a few desks. Alex was quizzing John on MooShu History again and Holly was helping since she was bored. _I guess Lucy and Merle should've been at a place with trees and grass and parks._

Krokosphinx, Alvina's POV

"Class dismissed," Alhazred choked. "Please pass your essays about the Hydra's History to the front." Jenna, Lauren, Tabitha, Zachary, Autumn, and Lucas passed papers up to me, while Michael, David, Elizabeth, Ellie, James, and Valkoor passed papers up to Fallon.

"Bet you lost," Fallon taunted when she walked up to Alhazred with the essays. I stuck my tongue out at her and picked up my bag. I wrote down my homework on a scroll (scroll #15, page 4-19, questions 5-20) and left for Dance class.

Spider's Grotto, The Shadow Crypt, Destiny's POV

"Ungh!" I groaned after she nearly cut me again. While we were fighting, I wiped the bead of set off my eyebrow and then heard clacking.

"What are you two doing?" Morganthe's cruel tone bellowed.

"She went to Wizard City!" Bailey yelped.

Morganthe walked over and slapped me again. This time, I took one of the XShuBooms I got from Jacqueline and aimed. Bailey and Morganthe were knocked over by the impact. I made a run for it, finally making it to the housing castle. Morganthe and her cup of Spider Venom came in, but I dropped a poison dipped XShuBoom inside it and aimed another one. I jumped out the broken window trying to run away again.

Bailey attempted an attack, but I simply threw back my last XShuBoom and got in the Spiral Chamber. First, I dropped the belt for Morganthe's minions along with a note on it. The note read: _I'm done with Bailey, Morganthe, and all of you. I'm never coming back. _Then, I pressed my key into the air and stepped through the portal, never looking back.

Phys. Ed Class, Wizard City, Mindy's POV

I was teaching the class how to do the Magic Throttle when my cell phone rang. I looked at the picture and it was of Lucy beaming red, her blue eyes standing out. I answered the phone. "Hey Lucy, what's up?"

"Hey sis, I wanna know, how fast can you get to Krokotopia?" she asked.

I didn't understand why I needed to go to Krokotopia, but

The Oasis, Alvina's POV

After Archeology, Lunch, Gardening, Phys. Ed, and Dance classes, I headed to my job and home at the Krokotopian Oasis.

"Are you ready for work?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw my childhood best friend.

"Mike!" I yelped, hugging him. "I haven't seen you since Ravenwood Pre-School. Where've you been?"

"I just got back from fighting in the DragonSpyrian Civil War. It was really rough. In fact, Miranda and Holly's fathers died. I did hear that the Okutami Village might get shut down since the war is almost over and East DragonSpyre doesn't need any more supplies." My mouth gaped open. I heard from my friend Lucy that people had disappeared there.

"Is there anything else you have to say about the War?" I just noticed Mike finally grew some facial hair.

"Well," he began, putting down the plate he was polishing, "Michael from Morganthe's side is joining West DragonSpyre. Also, your classes should be fine by September 9, so that will be your first day of Dragon Riding class. We luckily wiped out their entire left flank, and on August 27, we will invade their hideout, which luckily is tomorrow. Also, Ian and Jacqueline are supposed to make it here tomorrow—." Their conversation was halted by the sound of a griffin. When they made it outside, they saw Luke and Lucy on the back of Tyler.

The night started after Luke and Lucy arrived. Underground, the armies prepared for the arrival. In most of Krokotopia, everyone went to bed, ready for another battle.

_Part Two: Battle of Krokotopia_

Morganthe's Tower, The Shadow Crypt

Morganthe was frustrated. She had lost 2 of her workers in a week. Morganthe finally picked up her drink from yesterday. After a sip, she coughed and fell. For the first but not last time, Morganthe was defeated. In an unknown place, a note was made that Destiny SeaGem had defeated Morganthe for the first time.

Krokotopia, Sundown, Miranda's POV

It was almost time for the battle. Holly and I spent the time practicing magic with Alvina while Luke was working on swordsmanship with Lucy.

"You're pretty good Alvina," I complimented.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," she said, shooting another arrow out of her icy bow. I then put a clip in her hair (now with blue highlights) with a snowflake. Alvina, Holly, Lucy, and I all looked the same now, with braids, clips, and highlights. Our outfits even matched.

My outfit consisted of a medium length light purple dress. There was a yellow Storm symbol in the middle with black arm gloves and light purple fingerless gloves, all studded with yellow Storm symbols. There was also a light purple short-sleeved cardigan with yellow lining and a yellow Storm symbol in the middle.

Alvina, Holly, and Lucy's outfits were pretty much the same except Alvina's was light blue, white, and purple with Ice symbols, Holly's was light green, sandy brown, and white with Life symbols, and Lucy's was sandy brown, sienna, and maroon with Balance symbols. We all decided the outfits were so cute; we'd adopt them as our signature look.

The boys were dressed differently. They wore shirts and their shorts showed off school spirit, but they still had the fingerless gloves. We all gripped our weapons and got ready for the oncoming battle, when I heard a whisk through the air. I smelt death and yelped, "It's one of Jacqueline's XShuBooms. It's time to attack!" The Krokotopian army, our little group, and the rest charged up the steps and started fighting.

At first, we didn't know why we needed so many people, but then we found out when hundreds of Morganthe's Spider Warriors popped out with them. "I'm ahead of her," Autumn said, pointing at Jacqueline.

"No worries, I'm after her too," I replied smiling.

_Ian's POV_

I admired how they THOUGHT they were gonna win, how they THOUGHT they had a chance. I simply just kept on defeating soldiers with ease, until the guy with blonde hair showed up.

"Hey man, let's finish this quick; I need to kill the five of them so this trip won't be a waste." The guy meant business, because he punched me, hard. When I got back to eye level, I felt my eye and it stung, so did my lip. "I know you didn't just do that."

I took out my dual swords while he kept making an advantage over me with his advanced swordsmanship. When I finally pushed him down, he put his sword in his sheath and hit me, so I pushed him back. After out little squabble, he pushed me into the sand and returned into the battle. With some breath left, I took out my XShuBoom Flinger, loaded it, and shot it at some guy, who just happened to be John. _One down, four to go,_ I thought with a smile on my face.

_Miranda's POV_

Autumn and I saw Jacqueline at the top of a pillar, so I gave her some instructions. "Autumn, turn your weapon into a hairclip. Then, summon some lightning bolts to climb up."

At the top of the pillar, Jacqueline turned around in battle position. When we finally got to the top, we pushed her off. We could swear we saw her eyes water, but then she shot another XShuBoom at us. The pillar exploded and we fell, her landing in the sand and us landing on a huge cushion, continuing to fight. I decided to switch targets to Ian. As I was running to him, I tripped over a body. I looked around and saw Mike, laying limp in the sand. _Alvina is gonna be so sad._

I also saw Michael in the distance getting poisoned. _If I knew life was this dangerous, I wouldn't have gone this path. _Shaking it off, I ran towards Ian in a fighting stance.

"I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt, so how about you stand out of the battle like all the weak children and people incapable of fighting."

"Ian, you made a huge mistake there," I said, enlarging my trident and lunging it towards him.

_Fallon's POV_

I felt left out, looking at all of them being so heroic by fighting for the safety of Krokotopia, when I saw a familiar face in the sand. It turned out; this face _was _that familiar, because it was John, limp in the grass.

"GUYS, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO JOHN!" I managed to yell. I saw a few run to him.

"Oh my Bartleby," Alvina muttered.

_Courtney's POV_

I was really glad Alvina invited me to Krokotopia for the battle. I fought alongside my brand new friend Mindy SpellCrafter, Ambrose's oldest daughter. I sliced through a Spider Warrior with some fire and jumped down to talk to Mindy.

"So, what are we gonna do after this?" I asked her.

"Lucy is gonna go with Ying, along with Luke and Alvina. I think you can help me with a task Ambrose has put me up to," she replied.

"What could that task be?" I asked with a smile, hoping for a journey.

"We have to find Fiona IceCatcher and Erin StormCatcher."

_Holly's POV_

I wondered why the fighting stopped when I saw Alex hunched over a body. I wandered over and looked closely to see John laying limp in the sand.

"I'll heal him!" Alvina and I yelled simultaneously.

"How about we do it together?" I suggested.

"I guess that could work." Together, the two of us recited the Rota over and over again, while chatting about how her life in Krokotopia had been. Unfortunately, it didn't work. It was heartbreaking seeing John and Mike leave forever.

_Miranda's POV_

"Guys!" I yelled. "We need to get out of here!" Luke, Lucy, Alvina, Holly, Alex, and Ying ran over, sadly leaving the battle. As the seven of us left, we looked at the chaos of the battle we unfortunately left.


End file.
